


Amorous Haze

by evelynriesse (evelynriese)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Drug Use, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/pseuds/evelynriesse
Summary: Usually, Damara is the one pestering Porrim. For once the roles are reversed, and Porrim takes eager advantage of the fact.





	Amorous Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [childishGambino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishGambino/gifts).



Porrim opened her eyes. It is not as if the dead had any need for sleep, but nonetheless, she could still always appreciate a moment of lying down and just for a moment, not bothering with all the people that were demanding her attention.  
  
Of course, the most demanding of all was Damara, who was sitting just a few meters away with her legs crossed, her back facing Porrim. It was a small miracle she hadn't been brought out of her quasi-slumber. Judging by the pillar of smoke trailing up from the front of her face, she might have something else on her mind, or perhaps nothing at all. Given the way the dream bubble shifts work, Damara might very well not have noticed her when she appeared.  
  
Maybe for once, Porrim would be the one disturbing Damara. She quietly got up from her resting place, and looked around. Damara was sitting in a small empty spot in the middle of a forest dense with trees and bushes, which might be how she had escaped detection so far. She walked over to Damara, and waited for just a few seconds. When Damara still wasn't responding to her presence, she rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey."  
Damara's head shot up at Porrim's. For just a moment, a trace of surprise was visible before she returned to her usual blank face, although while scrambling to unfold her legs.  
"No need. I'll just sit down with you."  
  
Lowering herself, Porrim moved her legs to the side, resting her weight mostly on one thigh as she held herself up on one hand to balance herself, leaning precariously close to Damara, although still looking casual more than anything. Damara took the half-burnt joint out of her mouth and turned it around, holding it in front of Porrim.  
  
Porrim suppressed a chuckle, and instead displayed a smile. "I'll let you have that one. If you have any more, however, I would appreciate some."  
  
Damara grabbed Porrim's wrist and put the joint in her hand before letting go, leaving her holding the joint regardless. However, then she reached her hand inside her shirt, and after a bit of fiddling, revealed the materials for another, which she diligently prepared into another joint. Taking advantage of Porrim's bemusement, Damara lit the new joint with the one held entirely still between her fingers. A moment later, they were swapped, and soon enough Damara was back to smoking, between drags taking furtive looks at Porrim until finally. As it turns out, it's harder to catch Damara off-guard than one would think, and Porrim evidently still hadn't learned this after many years of being dead. Finally, she joined in, but just as she put it in her mouth, it went out.  
  
Taking the joint between her fingers and letting it face the ground, Porrim looked at Damara, who was staring at her blankly.  
"Sorry, could you please light it again?"  
Damara frowned, flicked her own joint out of her mouth, and slowly, purposefully put it back in.  
"I don't think I understand what you are trying to say, Damara."  
  
While taking hold of Porrim's joint, she deftly separated Porrim's fingers to take it from her. With her free hand, she lodged a few fingers at the back of Porrim's jaw, and planted her thumb just below her lips to open her mouth slightly. Once it was closed again, she put her other hand on the opposite side of Porrim's face, more gently, with her palm on her cheek. Their gazes were locked for just a moment before Damara leaned in to light her joint with the one that was still in her mouth, her gaze fixed at Porrim's eyes all the way through as their faces were as close as they needed to be for this.  
  
Briefly taking her own joint out, Damara flashed a brief grin, but even after that a content smile stayed settled on her face until she went back to finishing her joint off. Porrim sighed, and submitted herself to doing the same, but not before she moved her hand slightly to have it rest on Damara's.  
  
As many furtive looks as Porrim sent Damara's way, she never once caught her moving an inch, nor did she say a single word. Then, one time when she looked to her side she didn't see her there, and just as she was about to get worried, she heard a soft murmur coming from below. Apparently Damara, now done, had decided to rest her head on Porrim's lap, nestled between her waist and thighs.  
  
For just a moment, Porrim let her stay there, hand resting on Damara's head, before she remembered what she came for. Shifting backwards, she let Damara's head fall to the ground, who responded with a soft, confused yelp. Without waiting for her to adjust, Porrim pushed her on her back, hoisting herself up onto her waist, one hand planted right next to Damara's head, the other pressing on her face.  
  
It was then that she noticed that Damara was shaking and trying to turn her head to avoid facing her. Porrim sat up straight, taking her hand off her face in the process.  
  
"Are you okay? Was that a little too much for this time?"  
Damara now looked at her, nodding blithely,  
"Would a kiss be fine?"  
  
Damara's only response was shooting up for just long enough to pull Porrim back down with her. As the latter sprawled to support herself with her arms to not crush Damara, she forced her lips on her own. After a moment of adjusting, Porrim reciprocated fully, forcing her arms under Damara and holding her tightly as she began probing around in her mouth.  
  
Only for just a moment did Porrim pull away to breathe. Only now Damara had the chance to utter the only word she would during this encounter, and that word was a cry for 'more'.  
  
Naturally Porrim indulged her immediately again. The noises that resulted were rather very reassuring, and with every little gasp, Porrim went deeper, faster, leaving Damara only the mildest wiggling room to reciprocate as she held her tightly, their bodies barely apart in any sense.  
  
Eventually the tempo tapered down as Porrim left Damara increasingly longer breathing spots, if only so she could listen to her labored breathing. Even that slowly stopped once she had ceased altogether. Porrim rolled on her side, pulling Damara against her chest, and she seemed satisfied well enough to softly murmur against her as Porrim stroked the back of her head.  
  
At some point the realization hit Porrim that Damara was now in the same spot that she was earlier. Not that there was any problem with that. For now, she would just keep holding her for as long as she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had a prompt asking for Damara and Porrim smoking weed and maybe making out a little. I was a bit reluctant to write Damara since well, I wasn't sure how to do it without playing into her being factually a racist caricature, especially as I'm white.
> 
> So I just thought back to how it was when I was 18, and visited my girlfriend-at-the-time in the UK. I am not a native speaker, and I had never spoken English in real life before this. Apparently I was completely incomprehensible. But we made do. Short sentences worked, and well, a lot of the time when intimate, you really don't need words at all. So that's the approach I tried to emulate with this fic. I hope I succeeded somewhat. It was an interesting enough exercise.
> 
> Also, I still don't care about titles.


End file.
